


Let Me Do Your Makeup

by icedamericano21



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Makeup, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23358277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedamericano21/pseuds/icedamericano21
Summary: Just how Wooseok trying to put a little make up on Seungwoo
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Let Me Do Your Makeup

**Author's Note:**

> because C l i o Wooseok is damn gorgeous.  
> Please ignore the grammatical errors, English isn't my first language.  
> And no i can't write smut.  
> Sorry this is crappy

"Hyung, let me do your make up" said Wooseok, out of the blue, right after he finished his own make up. Today they're going to a wedding party of one of Wooseok's cousins.

"Okay, why not?" shrugged Seungwoo, obediently sitting on the chair in front of the mirror.  
"Wait..." said Seungwoo, catching Wooseok's wrist right before the younger applies the moisturizer cream. Wooseok blinked.  
"You're not going to do Hangyul's prank to Dohyon on me, are you?" asked Seungwoo suspiciously.  
Wooseok laughed at this, reminiscing the connected brows Hangyul put on their maknae's face during a make up class a few years back. Seungwoo laughed too, the memory is just too funny.  
"No, i won't, hyung... I'll make you pretty" said Wooseok, proceeding to the skincares.

Now that their faces got close to each other, Seungwoo silently observed Wooseok's expression while the latter's drawing his eyebrows. How his eyebrows knitted together, and how his nose scrunched up in concentration. Seungwoo let out a small laugh.

"Why? What's funny, hyung?" asked Wooseok.  
"Nothing, you're cute, you know?" said Seungwoo. Wooseok chuckled.  
"Now close your eyes hyung" Wooseok instructed while he grabbed the eyeshadows pallete.

With his eyes closed, Seungwoo focused on how the smaller's warm minty breath hitting his face. How Wooseok's scent invading his sense. Something floral and warm, with a hint of their fabric softener. All of these did something to Seungwoo's heart, which beats a little faster.

"Now you can open your eyes, hyung" said Wooseok, his hands still on each of Seungwoo's shoulders.  
Seungwoo opened his eyes to see that beautiful doe eyes staring at his face, his peach colored lips smiling proudly at the masterpice he created on his boyfriend's face. That soft lips, that sweet lips, how they felt against his, how they let out sounds exclusively for him to hear. Seungwoo gulped.

"Let's put on some lipstick on you, hyungie" Wooseok turned around to pick a brick-colored lipstick.  
"I don't want that color, Seok" Seungwoo said, eyes still focused on Wooseok's lips.  
"I want the one you're wearing" he said, his voice get deeper.  
"Oh! This one...ack" Wooseok let out a shriek of surprise, for two strong arms circling his waist.  
"Err... hyung?" questioned Wooseok.  
"Why don't you transfer your lipstick to me, with a kiss?" said Seungwoo, not waiting an answer, clashing their lips together. It was a chaste kiss at first, as Seungwoo felt how grateful he is having Wooseok in his life, how lucky he is being loved by Wooseok. Then they get carried away, tounges fighting for domination, moans escaping from their throats.  
"Hyung... the wedding..." Wooseok said, out of breath, while the older attacked his jaw.  
"Let's just send them the gift shall we?" answered Seungwoo, pulling Wooseok to his lap.


End file.
